Personal Angel
by itsonlyme
Summary: Angels are everywhere. This one just happens to be a teenage girl, and Clu and Carey's new sister. Will most likely become PG. Read & Review.
1. The Runaway

Disclaimer: The only time you will see one of these. Everyone knows I don't own this, so what's the point of putting one in every chapter? That's right, there is none!

A/N: My first SW fanfic, so please be gentle when reviewing. Unless it blatantly sucks and there's nothing else to say; in that case, tell me. This came from a BS session that me and my friends were having one night where we came up with new plotlines for our favorite shows, and this was (and still is) mine. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One-The Runaway

She was running, and she was running fast. Her mother had told her to get help, so she reluctantly left her behind and ran for the nearest house. She ran up the front steps and knocked on the door. A woman answered, and she told her story. The woman ran out the front door and followed the girl to her house.

When the woman entered, the girl led her up the stairs to her mother's room. The woman gasped in shock. The girl's mother was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The girl ran over to her mother and kneeled next to her.

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked desperately.

"Sweetie, this is it," her mother said. "I'm dying."

"No!" screamed the girl as the woman called 911. "You can't be! I can't lose you! I've already lost Dad, I just can't lose you too!"

"Don't be afraid," her mother whispered, now on the edge of life and death. "You can take care of yourself, you always have. I won't be hurting where I'm going, and I'll be with your father. You have your powers, and your strength. That's all you need, Angel, that's all you need." With that, she slipped into unconsciousness. Angel screamed, but the wailing of the ambulance drowned her screams out.

* * *

"I hate hospitals," Annie Thelen said with a shiver. "They always give off such a bad vibe." Her best friend Fiona Phillips nodded in agreement.

"The last time I was in one of these, Carey was sick. Granted, it was only a bad case of the flu, but still..."

"Someone call for me?" The girls turned around to see Fi's brother Jack and his friend Carey Bell coming down the hallway.

"Actually, no," Fi said, a sly grin on her face. "So, how's Clu?"

"He's been driving us crazy," Jack said, sounding exasperated. "Remind me never to have laughing gas when I get my wisdom teeth removed." Suddenly, a sound from farther down the hallway caught the teenagers' attention. They turned around to see a girl about Fi and Annie's age sitting in a chair crying, with a doctor sitting next to her.

"Something bad happened to her," Fi said, looking at the girl, who was now sitting alone. "She looks like she could use someone to talk to." With that, she left the others and walked over to the girl.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Miss Barrett, but we were unable to resuscitate your mother, or stop the bleeding."_

"_What do you mean 'unable to resuscitate' Doctor?"_

"_Miss Barrett, your mother lost too much blood. We were unable to do anything for her. We lost her."_

Angel sat with her head in her hands, crying as she remembered the doctor's words, telling her that her mother had died. "With all my powers, I still couldn't help her," she thought. "Why couldn't I help her? Why Why Why!?!?" Suddenly, Angel's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "This seat taken?" the voice asked.

Angel looked up to see a girl about her age standing in front of the nearest chair. She shook her head no, and the girl sat down.

"You might think this is really insensitive of me to ask, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why are you crying?" the girl asked.

"My mother just died," Angel said quietly.

"I'm really sorry," the girl said. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Probably," Angel said. "I have so many things to do though. Finding a place to live, for instance. I have nowhere to go now."

"Is your father dead too?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A while," Angel said, then paused.

"I just realized something," the girl said. "I never introduced myself. I'm Fiona Phillips."

"Angel Barrett."

"Barrett, did you say?" Fi asked, remembering something.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked, now curious.

"Were your parents named Chad and Andrea?"

"Yeah, why?" Angel answered slowly, not getting the picture. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, in fact, it does," Fi said, getting an idea. "Come with me." Fi stood up and waited for Angel to stand as well. Angel slowly stood up, then uncertainly followed Fi down the hallway.

* * *

By this time, Molly, Irene, and Ned had joined the others, and were now hearing all about Fi's split-second dash down the hallway. Wondering what the hell had possessed Fi, they waited for her to come down the hallway. They didn't have to wait long; for after a few minutes, Fi appeared with a blonde-haired teenager at her side.

"Irene, Ned, do you remember when you were telling me about your college friends Chad and Andrea Barrett? The married couple?" When they slowly nodded, Fi brought the blonde girl in front of her and said, "Which one of them does she remind you more of? Chad or Andrea?"

Irene studied the girl for a moment, then it clicked. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the lightly freckled nose. "Andrea," she whispered.

"I'm her daughter, Angel," the girl whispered. "And I have some bad news."

The group stared at her, and suddenly she tensed up. When she did, Ned and Irene got many different images flashed through their minds. A baby girl, her and her parents laughing, then Angel and Andrea in black, and finally, Andrea lying on the floor and Angel crying.

"You've got no one left, then?" Irene softly asked Angel, who shook her head and whispered "No."

"Is there anywhere you can go?" Another shake of Angel's head told her no, she didn't have anywhere to go.

"I'll find my own way," Angel said quietly. "I've had to for a while..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at the doors leading out of the emergency room.

"I've got to go," she whispered, and then made a break for the door. Fi, Annie, and the boys looked at each other, nodded, and then ran after her.

* * *

When she was outside the hospital doors, Angel looked around, then snapped her fingers. Fi, Annie, Jack, and Carey reached the doors just in time to see her disappear.

* * *

Angel landed in her house and ran up the stairs to her room. She snapped her fingers again, and some suitcases appeared. Another snap of the fingers, and the suitcases were packed. One more snap, and she was at the bus stop. She bought her ticket, loaded her luggage, and got on the bus. She looked out the window as the bus pulled away and whispered, "Goodbye Hope Springs."


	2. Found: One Runaway

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Shout-out time!

mrs shigwa cobain- I believe you reviewed one of my other stories on here; the RFR one, if I'm not mistaken. Thanks for reviewing this one. Don't worry, I'll develop it more; there's much more to come. I have correct grammar? Damn, that's a new one...

writerchick16- Thanks! I just kind of stumbled upon it (and damn, did that hurt) one night when I was on, and I remembered this story idea. I read a couple, just to see what kind of format they had (including yours: great story!) so I wouldn't mess it up, and then I wrote the first chapter. And you have nothing to worry about: I shall continue!

B Oots- Well thanks! Everything will be revealed in good time. Whoa, when did I start sounding like Fi? (Note to self: watching taped episodes at 3:00 a.m. NOT a good idea)

Chapter Two-Found: One Runaway

(3 MONTHS LATER)

"Ryan!" Fi screamed as she caught sight of her sometime-boyfriend outside of the UC Santa Cruz auditorium. Ryan Ollman smiled as Fi ran to him. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," he said. "So naturally, I didn't tell any of the guys I was planning this." Clu, Carey, and Jack all gave him the death glare, causing the others to laugh as they walked into the building through the stage door.

"So Annie," Ryan said, turning to her, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Annie said. "Did Fi tell you about the...you know, _thing_?"

Ryan nodded as they made their way to the stage. Shortly after Angel Barrett had literally disappeared into thin air, Fi had called Ryan to tell him about it and to ask him what he thought Angel's next move might be. The entire gang had searched for Angel for the past 3 months, with no results, and they figured a genius like Ryan might have some idea. From what little background Fi and Annie managed to find, they discovered that like her parents, Angel loved to sing for crowds; after forwarding this information to Ryan and asking him to find info on any singing competitions/showcases, they decided to come in for a singers' showcase at UC Santa Cruz, figuring that Angel might turn up there.

"She's here," Ryan said simply. "She came in earlier today with her music and a guitar, ready to rehearse. She's on right now." He pointed at the stage, where the group saw a blonde girl finishing up her number. She turned to the side and bent down to put her guitar in its case, and when she had finished, she picked the case up and turned around, locking eyes with Fi. Angel's eyes grew wide, and she turned and ran off the stage in the other direction.

"She saw us," Fi said. "The ball is in her court now."

* * *

When she reached the fountain in the middle of the "plaza," as the students called it, Angel turned around to look at the door she had just come out of. "Good," she thought. "They didn't follow me." She sat down on the edge of the fountain to collect her thoughts.

"But they DID follow me to Santa Cruz. Why would they have done that? I'm no one special. Sure, they knew my parents, but other than that, why? Maybe it's because they have nothing better to do, or maybe..." Angel stopped. She had thought of something else, another possible reason for them trailing her.

"Maybe they saw me disappear."

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry this is so short. Couldn't think of much to write for it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	3. Caving In

Disclaimer: OK, so I lied. But since I don't want to get sued, I'm disclaiming the song lyrics in this chapter. The song "My Immortal" is owned by Evanescence. (To the band's lawyers) There! You happy now?

A/N: Since I was unable to find lyrics for ANY of Annie's songs, this chapter picks up as she's going offstage and Angel is preparing to go on. If anyone can tell me a good place to find the lyrics for Annie's songs, please email me at and mention something about the lyrics in the subject line.

Chapter Three-Caving In

(THAT NIGHT)

The audience applauded as Annie walked offstage. The MC walked back onstage clapping and said, "Wasn't she great?" Annie joined the others and they watched the stage, knowing that Angel was next. They saw some people with instruments walking out to the stage and setting up while the curtain was still down. Some of them were talking, and they were so close that Annie, Fi, and the others could hear what they were saying.

"Where's Angel?" one of the girls said. "She said she'd be here on time for a change."

"Claire, don't worry, she'll be here," the guy standing next to her said. "I talked to Lynn and she said that Angel's almost ready."

"Is she still at the apartment?" Claire asked. "Cody, tell me Angel isn't still at her apartment!"

"She might be; seeing as how she decided against playing her guitar, she'd have some more time to get ready," Cody said thoughtfully. "Lynn didn't tell me where she was when Angel told her this."

"Well go get her then!" Claire said, slightly exasperated. "This is something she WANTED to do, not something she was pressured into!"

"I forget the address," Cody said, blushing slightly at his forgetfulness. "Can you possibly remind me of it?"

"Could you possibly be any more stupid?" Claire said, trying to sound angry, but grinning at her older brother nonetheless. Fi and Annie listened more intently than they had before, and Carey took a pen out of his pocket, preparing to write the address on his hand.

"I bet I could if I tried," Cody said with a devilish grin. "Now just give me the address."

"Fine!" Claire said, sighing. "It's 177 South Hampton Street, Apartment 17. You think you can remember that?" When her brother nodded, she said "OK, now go get her!" Carey grinned at Fi and Annie as he capped the pen and mouthed, "We got it," before running over to Molly to give her the new information.

As he ran to Molly, he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize, and then noticed who he had bumped into. It was Angel. She quickly muttered an apology, then ran to join her friends on the stage. Carey made his way over to his mom and dad, and gave them the address. They took their seats in the audience again. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

"For our last performance, we have another young girl from Colorado; Angel Barrett, performing Evanescence's song 'My Immortal,' with back-up music provided by The Ravens." The audience politely applauded as Angel walked out onto the stage. She stepped up to the mic and adjusted it to her heighth. She turned to the band and nodded. They began playing the opening notes of the song, and Angel began to sing in a quiet, haunting voice.

**Angel: **_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
_Chorus:_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Angel turned to look at her friends as Cody started his guitar solo, then turned to look out on the audience. She scanned the crowd, hoping they had left, but she knew they hadn't. She saw them in the audience, watching her intently, especially the dark-haired boy sitting next to Fi. The solo finished, and she continued singing, finishing the song.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The piano played the last notes of the song, and Angel turned her head slightly, so the audience wouldn't see that she had started to silently cry; and then there was silence. Slowly the audience began to clap, and like Annie before her, Angel received a standing ovation. She stayed onstage long enough to take a bow and introduce the band, and then she ran backstage. When she was safely ensconsed in her dressing room, knowing that they would be coming soon, she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Seconds later, Fi and Annie-followed by the boys-burst into her dressing room and found it empty.

* * *

Angel arrived back in her apartment within seconds. As soon as she did, she ran to her room and locked the door. She didn't want them to be here. She didn't want them to keep trying to find her. She didn't want to be anywhere near them, because she didn't want their pity. She went into her bathroom and started a bath for herself. "Maybe it will help me calm down," she thought.

* * *

"Damn!" Clu swore. "We were so close!"

"Don't worry Clu, we'll get her," Carey said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" his brother asked, showing some uncharacteristic intelligence.

Carey smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. "Go pay her a little visit." Clu read the writing on the paper and grinned. He was starting to like this plan.

* * *

Angel was putting her hair up into a messy bun and humming along with her stereo-which was playing the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen-when there was a knock on her door. She smoothed down her T-shirt and brushed off her dorm pants, then went to the door and opened it. When she saw who was outside, she tried to shut the door, but was unable to. She looked down and saw Annie's foot blocking the door.

"Hear us out," Annie said. Angel opened the door a bit further and looked out.

"Who all do you have with you?" she asked.

"Just us kids," Fi said. "We need to talk to you."

Angel paused for a moment and stuck her head out of the doorway to see who else was there. She saw the blonde guy she had bumped into earlier that evening, a younger guy standing next to him who was obviously his brother, and the dark-haired boy she had seen earlier that night, who on closer observation appeared to be related to Fi. Angel sighed, then pushed the door open all the way and said "All right. Come in."

* * *

The first thing the group noticed was the music. The stereo on the far end of the room was playing a Queen CD, the song "A Kind of Magic" floating through the air. Angel said, "Well, this is about it." She gestured around the living room and towards her room. "Not very much, but I like it." She motioned for them to sit on the couch and then went in the kitchen. "You guys thirsty or anything?" Various drink orders were shouted by Clu, who was immediately punched in the arm by Jack and told to shut up.

Angel came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with a 3-liter bottle of Mountain Dew in one hand, a 3-liter bottle of Pepsi in the other hand, and some plastic cups floating out in front of her. She sat down on one of the beanbag chairs beside Fi, who was sitting on the floor with Annie and Carey.

Clu stared at the soda bottles. "What are you gonna do with those?"

Angel grinned slyly and said, "I'm gonna make sewer water." She laughed as Clu gagged. "What do you mean, sewer water?" he asked, now a pale shade of green.

"This is what I mean," Angel said. She opened the Mountain Dew and poured some of it into one of the glasses. She capped the Mountain Dew, then opened the Pepsi and poured some of it into the same glass as the Mountain Dew. She capped the Pepsi, swirled the contents of the cup around for a second, then showed it to Clu.

"That's what I meant," she said. "Did your science teacher ever bring out a beaker of liquid that looked like this and tell you it was sewer water? Well, me and my friends-the band that was doing back-up tonight-decided to call a combination of our two favorite drinks Sewer Water, in honor of one of the coolest pranks ever." Angel took a drink from the glass and grinned. "The fact that it tastes awesome doesn't hurt either..."

The others laughed, and soon they were all drinking it. After a few glasses, Fi decided it was time to ask Angel the question that had been weighing on all their minds:

"Why'd you run?"

Angel sighed and looked in her cup at her drink. "I didn't know what else to do. I was scared."

"Of what?" Annie asked.

"Being alone, being pitied, what would happen if someone found out about what I can do," Angel said. "That's why I ran that day. I figured that you guys probably saw me disappear, so I needed to get out of Hope Springs _fast_."

"Well, you don't have to worry about us being all weirded out about you having powers," Fi said with a grin. "Annie and I are paranormal activity magnets."

"Also weirdo magnets," Jack said with a devilish grin, trying-and failing-to avoid getting punched in the arm by Clu.

"So what we really want to know," Carey said, shooting death glares at his brother and Jack. "Is will you come back to Hope Springs with us? When Fi and Annie were looking for you, they found some paperwork that said that my parents would be your legal guardians if anything happened to your mom and dad, so you wouldn't be alone, and you'd get to go on tour occasionally."

Angel paused for a moment, then said "Do I have to put up with you on a regular basis?" Fi and Annie sniggered. Carey grinned and said, "Unfortunately, yes."

"I can deal with that," Angel said with a grin. "When do we leave?"

* * *

A/N: Shout-Out Time!

B Oots: Well, you just read what happens next. So now the question is: what's gonna happen when they get back to Colorado? Hope you stick around to see! Thanks for reviewing.

writerchick16: To answer your question, Angel only snaps herself places when she needs to make a quick escape. That's why she snapped herself to her house and the bus stop, but not to Santa Cruz. She also uses it to get from room to room in her house (when she's feeling lazy), and to scare people on Halloween and April Fool's Day. She can do some other stuff too, but it doesn't come into play yet.


End file.
